Some catalytic activity of active materials used in positive and negative electrodes of lithium batteries can have deleterious effects. For example, battery degradation is often a result of electrolyte decomposition that takes place at the anode and/or cathode, possibly due to the catalytic activity of the active material surface or a presence of specific functional groups. The decomposition of electrolyte results in increased impedance and gas generation. Both cathode material and anode material can exhibit such deleterious activity.